A Unknown Princess
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: What if Yuki was part of the night class and not the day? She's a female vampire and Kaname has his eyes on her but does she feel the same for him as he does for her. Or does she? It's hard when the boys keep calling. Please read
1. Forced

A Unknown Princess

By: Lady Danielle

**OK. OK. OK. Look, I can't hep it if I come up with new ideas. I want to be a novelist and my brain is always brainstorming. Sorry. LOL. Well look at the name for this vampire student. You might be shock. MAYBE. Enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHTS BUT I do own this plot. I might make up minor characters but that's it. **

* * *

**Forced**

* * *

_Cross Academy. _She thinks as she looks out into the darkness at the castle like school. She came from all the way from the country side of Japan to come here. Pulled out of her all girls school, which she likes, and was sent her by her father. That pissed her off since she was fine and happy going to an all girls school. Even though there was drama everywhere sometimes. And to make her even more pissed off, her father who never comes to see her or ask about her pulled her out. And her mother agreed to it. The only reason she's here is because of a pure-breed vampire goes her. Nothing else. All the vampires of high families daughters are mostly sent here. The pureblood Kaname is single and want to make sure he doesn't stay that way.

The young freshmen looks at the school outside the window again and look at the 'Night Class' dorm. She's seen better. _I suppose that would meet my needs._ She sigh then stretch her legs. _I'm here for education not for a vampire. Let the old man get mad. I don't care. Since I'm the only female child of his he wants to put me out there. Well, at lease my cousin will be going here. He's the Night class Vice President._

It's the third month of the school year and she's making a late transfer to Cross Academy. If her history with dancing wasn't so good she would have never been excepted. For ones, she hates the fact she dances.

The limo enters the gate, drives through another gate which leads to the night class, and stops in front of the night class main entrance. There is her joyful and always smiling cousin, Ichijou. Before the driver or him open the door she opens it herself and smiles at him. "Shouldn't you be in class?" she reaches for him to guide her up the stairs but he takes her hand and gives it a quick gentle kiss with a small bow.

"Waiting for the best cousin in the world." he looks up at her with a smile then pulls her into a hug.

"Yeah, this is family like. Much better. I thought you went 'gentlemen' mode on me there for a second." she smiles then hugs him with a smile.

"I haven't seen you for a few years. I've missed you." He pulls away.

"That's comforting." she doesn't even sound like she's very happy to see him.

"Come on, cheer up, little cousin." he picks her up then place her on the high step.

"How do you expect me to cheer up? I was just starting to get along with the girls at my other boarding school. Now I have to start all over. And the fact I almost had a boyfriend." she looks down at him from the lower step and watches the driver appears in front of her with her suitcases. "Now I'm tired and I want a nap."

"Your country accent is still there." he smiles and walks up the stairs in front of her. "We just got in a few hours ago. Everyone should be going to bed by now."

"Oh, yes. You nobles vampires sleep during the day. I forgot. Us country folk vampires would have been up all ready milking the cow and heading to the rice field."

"You are really pissed off. You really don't act like this."

"I'm sorry. But I am and my stupid father... augh! I don't even want to talk about him. After all these years, now...now." she holds her pale body and holds her head down to make her long brown hair touch her folded arms.

Ichijou places a hand on her shoulder and receive a hug from her. "But I am happy to see you, Ichijou."

"That's the little cousin I know and love." he smiles and places her arm around her shoulders.

They walks inside the Night class entrance with her driver holding her suitcases. She takes in the site falls in love with it. Never before she's been in a beautiful place like this. Even her boarding school wasn't this beautiful. Then she knew why:

It was a cheap boarding school.

All the noble families children go here.

She's really going to feel out of place here but she will have to face it now.

"It's pretty." she looks from the ceiling to the red carpet cover floor.

"Oh, President Kaname is resting now so you might end up seeing him when classes starts again."

"I don't care and could careless." she sighs then looks at him.

"That's why your upset?" he starts leading her upstairs to the girls side of the dorm.

"Yes, and you would be too if you were the same." she follows after him.

They arrive upstairs a little quietly while she pouts and reviews her father's wrong doing. And the fact that her mother agreed to it. Well at lease she will be getting a better education.

Ichjou stops in front of her door and opens the double doors to reveal the biggest room she's ever seen and has claim over. Inside wasn't her dirty and nasty smelling style like usual but a nice bed with a desk with a computer, double doors that leads to a balcony, a dresser, a empty bookshelf, and it came with a walk-in closet and her own bathroom.

"He's really sucking up to you." her cousin smiles.

"And it's working!" she runs to the bed then flaps herself against the sheets. It is a canopy bed with a red sheet with roses shaped pillows. "Oh, it's a queen size to. Oh, I hate him so much." she hugs the rose pillow and feels paper rub against her face. It is a small letter. "What is this?"

_Dear my daughter_

_My daughter that I love and care for. I hope this bedroom is to your liking..._

She doesn't even read the rest of it. She just looks at the end of the paper. _Love, Your Father._

"He's full of it." she uses her vampire powers to turn the paper into dust.

"On your desk is the student handbook. I suggest you at lease read the rules before you get settle. And your textbooks will arrive shortly. I hope you have a good year, _Yuki_."

**LadyDanielle: HA!! NO ONE HAS THROUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS NOW HAVE THEY? NO! NO! NO! I DID THIS ALLL ON MY OWN... (Or have they. idn I haven't read all Vampire Knights stories.) LOL**


	2. School

A Unknown Princess

By: Lady Danielle

**MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. Just to let those who are new out there. I do my best to at lease have people understand it. And if you seen my very first story on fanfiction you will see I made a great improvement. LOL. Enjoy.**

* * *

**School**

* * *

"Cute. Nice" Yuki looks into her body mirror and looks at her white Nigh class uniform. "I like it but why is the skirt is to short? I'll have to wear shorts under this." she walks away from her mirror in her walk-in closet and goes to her makeup desk that came with the closet. She sits down and brush her hip length brown hair into a pony tail.

As Yuki brush her hair she looks down at this large book she has to read for her next part. Yuki is an actor and plays a farm girl name Cherry coming from a farm and to a noble life girl. She just finished the first serious of the show and they are getting to the next that means more drama for her character. So that is a lot of work but now that she thinks about it, its like what she's going through right now. She smiles as she stands to her feet and go into her room.

She's been in the closet for at lease an hour after her bed rest and she never heard so much noise in her life. Well, besides at a concert or a rave. She goes to her window which is has a clear view of the road to the school. Outside are screaming Day class students, girls and boys, and some are holding some of her show posters. She has fans. How cute.

Knock. Knock.

"It's open." she continues looking out her balcony doors as she hear her door open.

"Yuki, we are heading to the school now." Ichijou comes in with the usual smile on his face.

"Sure," she pulls away from the window, grabs her text books on her desk, and stands near her cousin. Waiting for him to head out the door. "Are they always like this?"

"The Day Class, yes. But since you're here the boys started to come out more." he walks out the room with her behind him. "Your show is very popular in this area."

"I'm flattered." she smiles and holds the books into her chest with a smile. "I'm happy now." she wraps her arms around his and leans into him. "I hope I don't get trampled. It happened to me and it hurts a lot."

"No, we have a perfect for that."

"_Perfect_?"

"Yes, he's quit mean but he keeps everyone in line."

"Good. So, why is he a _perfect_?"

"He keeps the humans safe and us away from them."

"That's mean."

"I suppose its for the best." they start walking through the hallway to the crowded staircase. In the crowd she notices a few famous actors and a few friends of hers she knows from the a few photo shoots. They are to far ahead to go and say hello. They are near a tall, hot, and sexy looking man she has ever seen. All vampires are under those characteristics, even the bad ones, but this one was gorgeous.

Yuki lose her cousins arm as he makes his way down the stairs to look at the guy. He was turn to the side but she can tell he is a real beauty. He has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

_I wonder who he is. _He turns her and they make eye contact. A normal girl would have died blushing and a fell over from his beauty but something make Yuki look deeper. In his eyes, _Why does he look so...so lonely? _He gives her a small smile and that's when his face changes. The change from lonely to happy was like a mask how he changed so fast. But it mad her blush and make a small smile run across her lips. _Oh my gosh, I think I'm in love._

"Kaname- Sama, we are all here." her cousin appears in front of him and that's when Yuki's heart is shot down like a duck during duck hunting. _He is Kaname Kuran? _Everything she was feeling when they're eyes met was forced down. She came here to see a pure blood male vampire. She had no idea he was hot and good looking. _This is going to be harder then I thought. _She sigh then turns away to find an object to be bored about. She can feel eyes on her, ninety percent from glaring girls and one percent from the pure blood. _What the hell did I do?!_

They start heading out and that's when everything quiet and the anger in the air disappears. The screaming boys and girls were waiting and looked as if they were ready to attack. Some of them are calling her show name 'Cherry' and some calling her 'Yuki.'

"Is nice isn't it?" a male voice she recognize comes from besides her. _Tell me is not Idol. _She turns her head and it is Idol, also known as, Aido Hanabusa.

"It's new and normal." she walks down the stairs then feels an arm snaking around her hip. She looks at the arm, follows it, and it leads to Aido. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, Cherry. We have to support ourselves. Both of our shows are head to head and from the same company. Why not increase our fans and act like a couple?" They reach the door and Yuki pulls away from him.

"First of all, my name is Yuki. Remember that and I'm hear to have an education. Not to make my show look good." she walks into the loud crowd or cheering girls and boys.

"Yuki! I love you!" a boy shouts out.

"You're my Idol. Cherry! Aido!"

The creams and cheering comes rapidly and so does a flash of a few cameras. Aido pulls her into a hug and press there cheeks together for one shot and she did pose for it. She doesn't do it on purpose but now she's kind of train to pose in front of a camera. She's been told my her manager and her people who takes her pictures to always prepare to have a smile for each shot.

Aido keeps her in a camera shot way too long and it makes her dizzy. She prepares to fall and the whole world knew it, the Day class students screams about it. Yuki prepares to hit the ground but strong arms catch her. "Thanks." she doesn't care who it was but she knew it has to be a guy with a build up body like this.

"Here," his voice too sounds familiar and that's what mad her look. She looks into beautiful silver eyes and know who it is right away. It is her old childhood friend, Zero Kiryu. She smiles then pulls him into a hug. "Miss you, old man."

"Good to you to, Yuki." he pulls away and they start talking. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in a all girls boarding school?"

"Yes, by my _father_ took me out because of some guy. And now I'm from a farm life to a noble life."

"You mean Kaname Kuran." he growls and partly spits at the name.

"Zero, being a hero today? How nice. Normally you treat _our kind _like trash." a soft but harsh voice comes from behind them and Yuki turns to look at Kaname Kuran. "What a change of mind all of a sudden?" he looks down at Yuki with a smile. "My name is Kaname–

"Kaname Kuran, senpia. Hello." she doesn't smile lets go of Zero because he takes her hand and pulls her gently off. Kaname gets into Zero's face and says, "Don't you have work to do, _perfect?"_

"Y–

"I'll talk to you later, Zero. Maybe hangout or something to catch up, ok? See you later." she runs off towards the school. Her normal plan was to get to class early to see her teacher. She has to be on time.

After a few second of walking quickly away she's still dizzy from the camera shots but she makes it to the school on her own. She takes a rest in front of the steps to close her eyes and try to make the flashes of cameras go away. "I'm going to die of flashes."

"Hello, you are Yuki I–

" Please don't call me by that last name, call me Yuki Tanaka."

"Ok, Tanaka-chan–

"Sorry but call me Yuki."

"Yuki, it's been a long time. I haven't seen you since you were in diapers." he laughs and it also so familiar. She force her eyes open and a vampire hunter she knew is in front of her, Chairman Kurosu. She smiles and looks up at him. "Hello, Headmaster Cross, it's been a long time."

"Yes," he smiles at her.

Her mother and her lives near the Vampire Hunter community so she knows a lot of hunters. Chairman Kurosu Cross is a dear friend of hers mothers and came to visit a lot when he needed someone to look after Zero. That was when Zero family was attacked and she was the only vampire he could trust or fact touch him. Yuki does drink human blood but also animal blood. All vampire farmers do and it doesn't bother a vampire system at all. Human blood is better though, all vampires think that and its true. But they make a big fuss how animal blood is for low class people and human blood is for rich nobles. She drinks both and doesn't care who makes fun of her. Besides, she was given some 'Blood pills' so why would others tease her here?

"Yuki you've grown so much!" he hugs her real quick then takes her hand. "Now, we have little time. I'm going to help you with your scheduler."

"I can handle it just find."

"It's wrong. You have low classes. You belong in senior classes. Your entrance exams scores are a senior's level so the school system placed you in a seniors class."

"And I thought this would be nice taking the classes over again. Easy work, except for math." they go into the school and start walking to through the large hallway. "Did you at lease put me in Math B not Calculus?"

"Your recommendation from your other school said you was struggling in Calculus so they put you in Pre-Calculus."

"Oh, goody." she pouts and looks out the large window. "So, this is your dream of having a vampire and human school? I heard you and my mom talking about it."

"Yes, and how do you like it so far?"

"Besides from the flashing cameras I give you a B. You can ear the A plus once I start my class." she smiles at him, showing her fangs.

"I'm happy. And sorry about that. That never happened but you are famous now."

"I don't know I was _that_ famous."

"Ok," he stops in front of his office and opens it with his key. He walks in and takes a paper off his desk then comes right back out. "Here is your real schedule."

Period 0: Lunch

Period 1: English 7- Shakespear and other European authors

Period 2: Art- Figure drawing

Period 3: Power Point (Vampire power class)

Period 4: Vampire and Human History

Period 5: Latin 7

Period 6: Human and Vampire Health

Period 7: Dance/Gym

Period 8: Lunch

Period 9: Chemistry

Period 10: Lunch

Period 11: Lunch

"All right, thank you." she smiles at her busy list of class.

"I'm going to give you a tour then you can go to class."

They start wondering around the school for her whole lunch period but she made it early to her English 7 class. All the teachers are vampires which is kind of strange since she had some hunters as teachers.

Yuki walks into the classroom full of older vampires and goes to the teacher before he starts the lesson. It is a male teacher who also looks familiar. It was Touga Yagari, Zero's teacher and now her teacher. Her and Touga never had a problem because they always staid out each others way.

"This is a surprise," Touga Yagari looks at her with no smile or really a surprise. He stops writing on the chalk board and steps to her. "Don't you have a freshmen class or something? This is English seven."

"Here," she gives her program and looks at the class. _The only freshmen_. And Kaname sits on the high right side near the window and there is an empty seat below him. It is the only empty one in the class.

"Taking senior classes? You fooled me all those years." he insults her but also jokes around.

"You a real teacher, you are still fooling me." she takes her program and looks at him.

"Funny. Take a seat and grab 'Romeo and Juliet' by–

"William Shakespear." she takes a book form his desk then heads to her desk right underneath Kaname's. She tries very hard not to meet eye contact and she makes it to her seat with success. She's only going to be listening an seeing the eyes of one person and that is the teacher. _His eyes. _He looks at Touga then remembered about his other eye. _Okkkk, one eye._

"Hey, freshy, you are Juliet. " he yells looking at her.

Her jaw drops then her eyes start glow red out of anger but she relaxes. "It's Yuki."

"_Freshy _plays Juliet and... Kaname plays Romeo. Ruka plays the maid..." he continues to give out other parts as Yuki looks at the board to see what page they are up to. They are when Juliet and Romeo are on Juliet's balcony, after Romeo sneaks in, and they are talking before they kiss.

"Now come up here and perform for me. I want it correct and with feeling. It's my favorite play so don't ruin it. I want _everything_ played out."

"Everything?" Ruka yells from besides her.

"I'm not repeating myself."

Yuki grabs the book then starts heading down the steps to the front of the room with the other students. She didn't get the fact that her and Kaname had to kiss for the scene they have to do. _Oh my gosh. No way I'm giving my first kiss to him. He's hot and sexy but no way!_

ROMEO

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

JULIET

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

ROMEO

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

JULIET

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

ROMEO

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Kaname comes closer and Yuki moves back and turns her head with the book between there faces. She wasn't going to kiss him.

Juliet

Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.

Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours.

"I said everything." Touga orders.

"We did our lines. We read everything." she turns to him.

"I said I want word for word acted out."

"I have a cold on my lip." she looks down and place a hand on his desk.

"Bull sh–

Her powers made the desk shake and break in half. "I said I _have a cold on my lip._" She makes the desk slam back together and look as if nothing happen to it.

Touga looks at her with a smile then leans back in his chair. "Ok, freshy, continue."

After a half an hour of looking and acting out the play Yuki finally hears the bell and got out of there as fast as she can. _The only way I'm going to be get away from him is if I'm not near him. Touga, that baka did it on purpose!_

"Yuki, what's up with the long face?" her cousin walks to her side and she slows down. "Mad he was picking on you."

"No, you know why I was mad. How can I stay away from the guy if I'm forced to do a scene with him."

"Yuki, you should at lease get to know him. If not as a lover but as a friend."

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him. I just want to get through school with an education and not coming her trying to flirt with some guy. No way I'm following my father's orders."

"I get you there but don't make it mad–

"Going to class, Ichijou, see ya later." she uses her super speed to get to the next class."

Her next class is Art, figure drawing, and she has an American teacher. The woman is old with blonde hair and blue eyes. You can judge by the way she dresses she loves art with a vest pocket filled with pain, color pencil, and other stuff.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Assel. Nice to meet you Yuki–

"Yuki Tanaka,"

"Tanaka?"

"On the sheet is my fathers last name but I like to be under my mothers."

"All right. Take a seat in the back and we will get you a partner." Mrs. Assel points to a high chair and a easel with a high chair in front of it. She will be painting someone.

She sits down and get ready her watercolors. A girl from her other class comes and sits in the chair in front of her. It is Ruka from the other class again.

"Farmers can draw, right?" Ruka has the nerve to ask Yuki.

"I can't draw something so complicated as you. No." Yuki spits back and her cousin starts laughing besides her. "I'll make sure I get every space, color, and crack on your skin." she mumbles then looks over at Ichijou on her left.

"You disgusting–

"Ruka, you started the conflict so you must pay the price." Kaname's voice came across from Ruka. Yuki looks to meet his eyes again in agreement. _OK. I give up. Ichijou was right. At lease be friends with the guy. _

"All right, class. Model's stay still and find something interested to look at in the class. And artist make sure you get the shape, shadow, and figure of your model."

Yuki breaks eye contact with Kaname and starts painting Ruka. She's not that good in drawing but she will do her best.

"Yuki, why were you transferred here?" her model friend, Ruma Tohya ask as she draws Kaname.

"My father wanted me to come." she replies.

"Forced against your will. Welcome to the noble, farmer." she jokes around and only Yuki giggles about it. "You want an old girl school?"

"Yes, drama and fights all the time."

"Don't they be lesbians in the school? Any girls making out?" Aido comes in the conversation. He is Ichijou's model and Kaname is Ruma's.

"Plenty. The only thing I'm happy about being here." she focus on Rima.

"Why you in a seniors class, was in honor's?" Shiki ask.

"In my other school and they just moved me into seniors here."

"Wasn't you home-schooled?" Ichijou asks.

"Yes, my mom did it. And when it was time to head into high school they put me in freshmen classes. Making me start stuff over again. But the school made me take a special exam, I passed, and now I'm in a senior class. That's my story."

"How old are you?" Ruka moves.

"I'm a little seventeen."

"Your suppose to be a Jr."

"I know. I just go by the system."

"How do you know Perfect Zero?" Kaname ask out of the blue.

Yuki smiles at him then back at the painting. "We have history together."

"What type of relationship?"

"That is...none of your business." Her and Zero never had anything but friendship but what he was asking was really none of his business.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: And I'm going to stop there. Enjoyed? I love comment. Not much of the flames but yep. The more reviews the faster I update, ONLY IF I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK I won't update right away. Or I'm just lazy. lol**


	3. Set Up Date

A Unknown Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Set Up Date**

* * *

_Finall_y_, it's lunch time. _Yuki thinks to herself while sitting in her classroom with a glass of water in her hand and blood pills in the other. The teacher says she has to use them on school grounds and not leave the classroom during lunch. It's boring and not the kind of atmosphere she likes. In this class she sits next to Rima and down below is Shiki. She doesn't sit next to the window but she does see the moon light taking its place in the classroom.

"Yuki, you want a chocolate stick?" Rima ask while hidding the chocolate under the desk.

Just like other schools there isn't no gum or any kind of candy allowed.

"Sure. Thank you." she takes it then breaks a little piece to put in her mouth. After, she puts the pills inside the water and starts mixing it by moving the glass. She drinks it and makes the judge of it being ok since it lowers her craving for blood. "I can get use to this." she gets up with the cup in her hand and goes over to the window. The sky still dark and the full moon is still high and beautiful.

She looks up at the moon then down on school grounds to see a pair of eyes staring up at her. It is her old friend Zero Kiryu. She jumps a little, smiles, and gives him a wave. He nods his head and return her smiles. They look at each other for a while and Yuki watch as Zero's face turns from gentle to anger. _What's wrong with him? _She takes a step back then bumps into someone. She spins around to see Kaname-San looking at the window then at her.

"Wow, he must really despise you, Kaname- San." She leans against the window then watch as Zero walk away.

"We have our ups and downs." he looks at her then at the chocolate bar in her hand. "Those are not allowed in school."

"Next time, I'll know better not to bring them." she puts the rest in her mouth then sips some of her sips some of her drink. "Sorry." she turns sighs then breaks eye contact with him. "So boring in this classroom. Can't we go outside?"

"I'll talk to the Chairman about it."

"Thanks."

The school bell rings and everyone starts heading out of the room to get to the dorms. Yuki stays in her place and starts to feel nervous because Kaname keeps her trap there while the others leave. Kaname's social group ask if he's coming but he tells them to on ahead.

"Kaname- S–

He place both arms on the side of her to touch the window behind her so she can't move. She starts to blush and look at him. His face comes closer and there lips are very close to one another as much as there eye contact. "I hear you are having problems in math," he leans over to her side and she feels his breath against her neck. "I can help you. Come to me anytime, Yuki."

"I-I'll keep that in mind." she lowers herself to dodge his mouth away from her neck. She's never had someone feed on her or the other way around and don't want it happening now. "Thanks for thinking about me."

He looks at her and says, "You are very different from normal girls." he puts his arms down then take a step back.

"I'm a farmer." she smiles nervously then starts running out the classroom. _He almost kissed me! _She runs down the hallway and out the door of the school. Once outside in the open she looks around for Zero. She hasn't really been able to talk to him all day and want to catch up on things. Walking down the lane that leads to the Night Class dorms, the Moon dorms, she spots Zero near the front door of the dorm. She smiles then goes to his side.

"Zero, now that I have you here there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" he sounds so cold.

"Don't give me that kind of attitude." she gently punch him on the side then folds her arms over her chest. "What's up with you?"

"Why did you mother send you here?"

"Do you have to ask?" she sighs then softens up her face. "Look, tomorrow is a half a day and I was wondering if you want to go into town or to just talk to catch up on things."

"Your asking me out?"

"More like wanting to catch up on things." she unfolds her hand then gets closer to him. "What do you say? Please, Zero?"

"I have stuff to do for the Chairman in town tomorrow and I don't know how long that's going to take but–

She press her finger against his mouth and smiles. "Then I will ask the Chairman if I can help you. Easy as pie. We can get things done and talk at the same time."

"Fine."

"Don't sound so disappointing." she elbows him with a smile. "Come on, I'm very happy to see you. If it wasn't for you and the Chairman I would have never cheered up from coming here."

"Your father–

"Don't mention him around me!"

"Ok."

"Just be ready after your done with class tomorrow. " she takes a step in front of him with a large smile. "Meet me at the Chairmen's office."

"What?" he backs up and looks at her smile. "Why do you keep on smiling so hard?"

"I told you I'm happy to see you and the fact I want you to smile with me. If I smile I expect a smile back and not that down face you always have around here. All right?" she places a hand on his cheek and relax her face. "Smile for me Zero." and she leaves and enters the cold and dark Night class dorm. _Poor Zero. How can the Chairman give him such a job of looking after vampires. He is a vampire hunter but after what he's been through I won't feel to happy about it either. And to make it worse, I'm a vampire, and hope not every time I'm around he doesn't think lowly of me. _Yuki smile drops and she walks up the grand staircase.

"You are the first vampire I've seen touch Zero without getting hurt." Aido says from the top of the stairs with Kain by his side. "Are you two going out?"

"That is none of your business if we are or if we aren't." Yuki sighs then stops once she gets to the top of the stairs. "My business is my own. So stay out of it."

"You know the press will have a field day when they catch you two kissing or something."

"Shut up!" she yells at him with a blush running across her face.

**Lady Danielle: I was going to make it longer butttt...well I'm lazy sometimes.**


	4. Valentines Day Part One

A Unknown Princess

By: Lady Danielle

**I'm going to do it like the manga. Listen, I DON'T NOT HAVE ALL THE MANGA CHAPTERS ON MY COMPUTER SO IT WOULD BE KIND OF SLOW! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Valentines Day Part One**

Yuki finished her homework and slept for a few minutes because loud screams where coming from outside. She rolled over in her covers, putting a pillow over her head, and try to block out the screams, but no luck. She even closed her windows, and still no luck. She was going to go crazy if she didn't get any sleep. But, Perfect Zero stopped them and she was able to go to sleep. The next time she woke up they would scream again. Today is a half a day for the whole student body so she would have time to do what she wanted to do and get some rest.

Three hours later... Screams.

"I have my own person alarm clock. I swear I do." she crawls to one side of her bed and falls off with her covers wrap around her. "I need to get up." she untangles herself and goes into the bathroom to wash.

In a half an hour later, Yuki walks out into the usual cold hallway wearing a short sleeve red shirt, black jeans, red and black sneakers, a cap to keep her hair up, and large sunglasses. The only makeup she's wearing is her clear lip gloss.

The hallway is clean and clear from students which would make it easier for her to sneak out. Since she's all ready late to meet Zero she needs to make it to the Chairman's office before he leaves. Running down the hallways and down the stairs to the door, she grabs the knob and feels it turn from warm to freezing cold. She snatches her hand back quickly and watch it turn to ice.

_Ice? Oh, no._

"Where you going, Yuki? Going to meet, lover boy?" that's Aidou's voice, just as she was expecting.

"Aidou," she spins around towards the stairs and find him dress in a blue bathrobe with his pajama's underneath. "What do you want?"

"We aren't allowed outside in the day time."

"I know. I know. I'm going to see the Chairman about that. So, unfreeze the door, right now."

"Lover boy can wait." he sits on the steps and look at her with a devious smile. "Going to give him a chocolate for V-day? Or just a regular date?"

"Aidou, mind your business and unfreeze the door right now or you'll be sorry."

"What?! I've never seen you use your powers before. Use them."

"It's against school rules and I never use them unless I need to. Why do you want me to use my powers all the time?"

"Because I would like to see what you can do."

"You'll find out in school!" her eyes turn blood red, "Aidou–

Bam! The door slams open and almost hits Yuki on the face. The sunlight comes in, Zero comes in, and then the door close. Her eyes starts to softens to there natural brown.

"You didn't have to come here, I was on my way." she takes a step back and looks at him.

"I came here to deliver something for you." he hands her a large box she never noticed. "From your father, I suppose."

She takes a large box from him which holds a large chocolate heart which says 'I love you Yuki." from her father.

"I swear he knows I hate him." she holds up the box and look at the beautiful chocolate heart. "I can use this for the chocolate I'm going to make."

"You cook, that's a surprise."

"I can melt and burn things, I know! Don't rub it in!" she yells at him then starts to smile again. "Are you going to give a girl something? Someone special in the school?"

"I'm a Perfect."

"And it would be _Perfect _to give a girl something."

"Do you want something?"

"No, besides, I'm making something for someone special. I'm going to melt this baby and send some to my mother." she smiles and looks at him. "So, are we still going?"

"I'll wait for you."

"Oh, a date. Did you see that movie on Disney channel, "My Mom Has A Date With A Vampire." or was it "My Mom I–" Aidou is interrupt by Yuki standing in front of him.

"Don't you have some script to attend too?" she place the box on the table and opens it. "I'm going to cut off 'Yuki' part." she looks at the heart then use her powers to cut it. To a surprise, blood starts coming out of it.

Aidou appears next to her with blood red eyes. "Can I have some?"

"Can we have this on school grounds?" she brakes a piece and gives it to Aidou.

"I believe so. It's not one of the humans around here and it was a gift." Ichijou explains while appearing on the balcony with mostly every Night class student.

"Why can't we get gifts like this?" Shiki appears at the table.

"Since I don't plan on eating this all, I'll cut it up in pieces for everyone to have. Well, who ever comes first." she places her hands above it and use her powers to cut small pieces and make it balls of chocolate with blood inside.

Slam! Zero ran out the door and Yuki looks at the door. _I didn't know this would upset him. _She stands to her feet and walk over to the window while her classmates take on piece of chocolate and saying, "Thank you." She looks out a window crake to watch Zero run as fast as he can away. _I shouldn't follow. I've upset him._

"He would never understand our kind, Yuki. Why do you bother trying?" Ichijou comes to her side with a little blood on his lower lip.

"I'm not trying anything. Him and I are a bit different but," she place a finger on his bottom lip, touching the blood, and putting it in his mouth, "I still want to continue to be friends."

He takes her hand and sucks the blood from it then pulls away. "I never bit you, have I?"

"Don't think about it. I rather have my feelings to myself thank you." she leans against the wall and watch him cut himself.

"Forgive me, Yuki." he holds his bloody palm in front of her.

She takes his palm and sucks his blood for a moment then stops with blood on her chin. "Forgiven." She smiles then walks away.

Shiki comes over to Yuki and quickly licks Ichijou's blood from Yuki's chin. "Shouldn't waste such good blood."

Yuki looks at him then goes to the upstairs library to sit in the window. The sun is still high in the sky, so she's use the black curtains to hid herself from the light. As she sits in the window she looks through a crack to see the Night Class ground. The view is beautiful, a wide stone bridge connecting the Moon dorm to the school, with water on the side. It's so beautiful.

"Yuki- chan."

Yuki turns her head and looks at the door of the library to see, Kaname. "Kaname- senpia?"

He has a large chocolate box in his hand, it isn't bigger then what her father gave her, but it's reasonable size. She watch him approach her as she stands to her feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuki." he offers her the box.

"Kaname-senpia, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. This is just my second day here..." she sits down and looks at the chocolate case.

He sits down besides her and smiles. "It's ok. Besides, I want my gift to be priceless." He moves closer to her and she leans away.

"I don't give blood donation's either, Kaname-sama. Pure blood or not."

"Who said I wanted blood?" he takes her chin and gently press his lips against's hers. It's just one quick peck kiss on the lips, but it makes Yuki blush and be in shock. Kaname lets go of her and watch her face flare up. "I know we don't know each other that well, Yuki, but I would like to get to know you more. I like you and how your different from other girls."

"...Kaname–

"Just Kaname."

"Kaname, look I just want to do my education and not get involve with a serious relationship. And if I did, I would like to get to know you first before we actually start kissing."

"Forgive me," he takes her hand and gently kiss her palm. "Yuki."

She looks in his eyes as he looks into hers and find what she found before, loneliest. "I don't mean to pry, but you should try to cheer up some. You have the loneliest, but beautiful eyes, Kaname."

"Losing the parent you can never have or never be replace can make you have eyes like these too."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok." he pulls away from her hand and smiles at her. "You are very different from other girls."

"Well, you can take the girl out the country, but you can never take the country out of the girl." she winks at him then laughs to change the mood.

The maid came in and bows quickly. "Excuse me, Yuki-Sama."

"Yes?" Yuki turns around.

"Pardon me, but Zero- Sama is waiting at the gate for you."

"Oh, ok. I'm coming."

"A date?" Kaname ask.

"No, more like getting supplies for the school." she says. "I'll see you in a few hours, Kaname. Say ya." she leaves and heads to the front gate of the night class.

* * *

**LadyDanielle: I was going to make it longer but essays are keeping me busy.**


End file.
